<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder Nights II by artistsfuneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170592">Thunder Nights II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral'>artistsfuneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Multi, Nature, Nature Magic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Witches, Poetry, Polyamory, Rain, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Witches, Wizards, everyone is nonbinary, let this be a tag, queer platonic relationship, this reads like poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.<br/>Calling them into the open meadow, where lightning touched the wet, cold, crumbling earth.</p>
<p>Part II of II<br/>TW: This might read dissociating!<br/>---</p>
<p>Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder Nights II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning ahead:<br/>1. This is part 2!<br/>2. This might read dissociating: Meaning while I was writing this I totally zoned out. If you find zoning out, headspacing, dissocoiating etc. discomforting/troubling, please be careful reading this! This should be giving you serotonin; helping you relax and make you happy, not the opposite! Stay save. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder Nights II</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>ϠϞϗ</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thunder called, full of pride.</p>
<p>The rain followed, quick, quicker, growing bolder with every drop.</p>
<p>The first lightning exploded in the night sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sleeping one awoke, pressed to the wall in soft linen, body cold without the other. Eyes opening softly, slowly, quietly. Pupil dark and round, dilated, widened, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning. Bright, brilliant, glowing, glaring, flashing, hurting.</p>
<p>Pupils shooting together, eyes closing, fluttering, burning, hurting. Thunder vibrating, growling, shaking the earth. Calling for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands gliding over white linen, looking, shuffling, touching, searching for the young one.</p>
<p>They were not meant to be alone. But they were.</p>
<p>Breath hitching, chest rising, body shuddering under upstanding hairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep washing away like waves on the shore. Fear washing up and away in an everlasting rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of rain, loud, too loud in the silence of the night.</p>
<p>Lightning flashing, too bright, too glaring in the dark nothingness.</p>
<p>Thunder rolling, clouds slithering over one another, electricity crackling in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grumbling, growling, calling commanding to rise, to follow, to join.</p>
<p>They listened, leaving cold linen and darkness behind as they followed the calling into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dust of fallen stars clinging to the one collecting.</p>
<p>Kneading into fabric, sewing strings of glimmering light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young one. The quiet one.</p>
<p>The one leading. The one following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one collecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning stroke into the meadow.</p>
<p>The last, lost, left sleeping one rose with the thunder, quick, bolting upright, shuddering.</p>
<p>Time had no meaning. They listened to the call, not listening to time.</p>
<p>They knew still, they'd been called for last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest one.</p>
<p>The one collecting, called, demanded into their presence by the growling thunder. Collecting the oldest one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands finding hands, offering comfort, warmth, love in the darkness.</p>
<p>White dresses crumpling, creasing under soft, wanted, heated touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest one. The one collecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.</p>
<p>Calling them into the open meadow, where lightning touched the wet, cold, crumbling earth.</p>
<p>Into the open meadow they followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joining.</p>
<p>Connecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest one. The young one. The quiet one.</p>
<p>The one collecting. The one leading. The one following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ϡϟϗ</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy clouds over the meadow, hands in the open air, catching, grasping, gripping, collecting, raindrops dripping down the sky. White fabric, darkened by rain, clinging wet to heated skin. Water splashing under dancing feet, running down moving bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thunder called, pleased, full of pride.</p>
<p>Moving, skipping, dancing, running, strutting, striding. Humming, giggling, singing and laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bare feet on grass and moss, earth and dirt and mud. Hands finding hands, skin touching skin.</p>
<p>The oldest one watching, joining, pleased and proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young one dancing and jumping, smiling and giggling.</p>
<p>The one following, humming and singing, vibrating, growling grumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one leading, reaching and searching, leaning into touch, laughing lovingly, smiling.</p>
<p>The quiet one swaying in the never ending rhythm of waves washing on the shore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one collecting, bracing his hands up high, reaching for the sky and up above, higher than high.</p>
<p>Clouds slithering and sliding, glittering and gliding away along the dark night horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From rain to fog and dew, dark clouds into star-lit skies, thunder and lightning to humming and shining. Song to rhythm to word to spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching towards the sky, humming singing, speaking, whispering, laughing, giggling.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like cold raindrops on warm skin. Like stones skipping on smooth waters.</p>
<p>Light exploding in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No rain.</p>
<p>No lightning.</p>
<p>No thunder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shooting stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one, never a single one, always followed by another.</p>
<p>Hands reaching up, whispered words spoken, sung. Spells of forgotten times.</p>
<p>Dust of fallen stars clinging to wet fabric.</p>
<p>Kneading into the white, sewing strings of glimmering light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping, giggling.</p>
<p>Excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest one. The young one. The quiet one.</p>
<p>The one collecting. The one leading. The one following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collecting fallen stars in moonless nights.</p>
<p>Never alone, always together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hand next to hand held up towards the wild dark yonder, white dresses flowing in the winds.</p>
<p>Leaving mushroom circles where they stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ϡϟϗ</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The oldest one - Logan<br/>The young one - Virgil<br/>The quiet one - Janus<br/>The one leading - Roman<br/>The one following - Remus<br/>The one collecting - Patton</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://artistsfuneral.tumblr.com/post/623170333666574336/sanders-sides-witches-au">Also I did a Moodboard!!</a><br/><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>